


What Are We?

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [90]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Teasing, clarke doesn't know how to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 90 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Anya & Clarke with the prompt: The key is under the mat.





	What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> holy cow guys this is prompt 90 it's the home stretch! thank you tess for suggesting clarke/anya for a ship remember you can send in any fanfiction requests you have to rosedoesrequests.tumblr.com

“I don’t know Raven- how am I supposed to know if it’s getting more serious? I mean do I say oh hey Anya we’ve been going on dates for a few months now what do we call this? Oh no I know I’ll be like hey let’s talk labels what do you wanna be?” Clarke asks, leaning back on the bed and huffing into the phone.

“Okay I get it the whole what are we talk is hard but you’ve gotta suck it up. I mean it, Clarke! I just walked up to Luna one day and said are we dating or not and it worked.” Raven tells her, glancing across the room to her girlfriend who smirked at her.

“Yeah well, we can’t all be crazy bold Raven who just asks out girls like it’s no big deal.” Clarke huffs, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She hears the shower turn off, “I’ve gotta go I’ll talk to you later bye mom.” She says before she hangs up.

“Your mom called?” Anya asks as she walks out in her robe, drying her hair as she walks.

“Yeah she wanted to talk about college stuff- see how art school was going.” Clarke lies, moving to put away her phone. She’s a terrible liar so she has to hide her face or Anya will see right through it.

Anya raises a brow as she looks at her girlfriend.“Really because it sounded like you were talking about asking me out.”

Clarke’s face goes bright red as she looks to Anya. “I- umm I just-” She stutters out not knowing what she can even say to Anya.

Anya smiles and walks over to the bed and gives Clarke a kiss. “The key is under the mat- it’s the extra one so take it with you on your way to class. You can start moving stuff in bit by bit then we can get the rest this weekend.”

Clarke kisses Anya back even though she’s still stunned. “You want me to bring my stuff and move in- like move in to live here?”

“We’ve been doing whatever this is for a while now and I really care about you, Clarke. Let’s live together.” Anya tells her with a smile.

Clarke smiles back, “Yeah I like that I’ll move in.” She laughs pulling Anya in close by her robe and giving her another kiss. “I do have some time before class though- want to be my muse?”

Anya smirks and takes off her robe. “I’ll be your muse all day long, Clarke.”


End file.
